Happy Endings
by FightingHeartless
Summary: In Sora's mind, happy endings don't happen. But what happens when, just this one, a happy ending happens?


Title: **Happy Endings**

Sora/Riku

Authors Note: Well, here's another story. Reviews are amazing!! Though major flames will be laughed at. Some characters might not be portrayed correctly. I know this so please don't point it out to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. They are the property of their creators.

Happy endings never happen…

Saving the worlds the second time was actually easier then the first time. Returning to normal life, on the other hand? That was the hard part for the spiky haired brunette.

Sora sighed, his eyes closed. He was currently lying on the beach at Destiny Island. He draped an arm over his face, hiding it from the bright sun. "What am I supposed to do now?" he mumbled.

"You could spare with me."

Sora jumped and sat up, san flying off of him. He reached for an invisible weapon, before looking into the face of the speaker. "Oh… It's just Riku," he said blinking his blue eyes.

"So now I'm 'Just Riku'?" the long silver haired teen asked, laughing. "That isn't very reassuring."

The younger male laughed and stood, brushing sand off his body. "Sorry, Riku," he said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's alright." Riku tossed Sora a wooden sword. "Spare with me. We both could use the workout. Not being in the darkness is making me weak." He laughed and got into his famous fighting stance. "Come on, Sora. Show me what you got."

Sora laughed and got into his own fighting stance. "Alright," he agreed, grinning. He ran towards Riku, jumping to the side and slashing at his older friend.

Riku dodged Sora's attack. "I know these, Sora," he said, whacking Sora. "One point for me."

"How many points are we going for?" Sora asked.

"How about ten?" the silver haired teen asked.

"That works. Your turn to come at me." Sora shifted his grip on the sword and slid into a defensive stance.

Riku nodded, holding his sword in one hand. He leaned over and ran towards Sora, using his speed to drive the smaller boy back. He switched the sword to his other hand, aiming for Sora's legs.

Sora, seeing the attack heading towards his legs, jumped, using his favorite ability. Glide. He soared above Riku's head, hitting him. "One for me," he cheered, laughing. "So, it's one vs one." He landed and turned to Riku.

"Alright, time to get serious," Riku mumbled, closing his eyes. He began to draw power from the place he hadn't wanted to return to. "Get ready." He ran towards Sora again, aiming low. Seeing Sora about to move, he changed the direction of his attack, hitting Sora across the shoulder. "Two."

"Hey! How'd you do that?" Sora asked, holding his arm. "That hurt…"

Riku just grinned and said, "Because I watched you. Now come at me."

The two spared for another few minutes. Finally, Sora collapsed on the ground. "Okay," he panted. "You win with 6 points…" He flipped onto his back and stared up at Riku. "You are so strong."

Riku laughed and sat beside the younger teen. "I'm just good like that." He glanced to his watch. "Hey, aren't you supposed to eat dinner at Kairi's house tonight?"

"Oh, crap!" Sora jumped up and headed towards his home. "Thank you, Riku! Bye!"

The older male watched him go. "Crap…" he mumbled.

Inside Sora's home, Sora was going through his clothes, trying to find a shirt and pants to wear at his girlfriend's house. He threw a third shirt away, before finally deciding on a black shirt and blue jeans that hung low on his hips. He grabbed his belt, wallet, and flowers before rushing outside. "I'm going to Kairi's for dinner!" he yelled to his parents as he passed them. Once outside, he slowed to a walk and smiled. "Such a pretty night…" he mumbled. "I wonder what Riku is doing?"

He shrugged and walked to his girlfriend's. He knocked on the door and hid the flowers behind his back. The door opened and he smiled. "Hey," he greeted, holding out the flowers.

The brunette haired girl smiled and wrapped her arms around Sora. "Thank you so much, Sora!" she said. "That was so thoughtful!"

"You're welcome, Kairi," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Please, come in. Dinner is almost ready." Kari smiled and stepped back, taking the flowers from Sora. "I'll just find a vase for these…" She disappeared inside.

Sora wandered inside and sat down on the couch. He rubbed his head and yawned. "My muscles hurt," he grumbled.

"What was that?" the girl asked, sticking her head into the room. She smiled and walked over to him.

"I said my muscles hurt," he repeated. "Riku and I spared for about an hour…"

"So that's why you were late," Kairi said, softly. "I was getting worried. You normally aren't late on our date."

"I know. I'm sorry. I lost track of time." He shrugged and yawned, closing his eyes. He felt Kairi's soft lips on his and he immediately kissed back, though for some reason, he didn't want to. After a minute, he pulled back. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can do that tonight. I'm to tired," he lied.

Kairi nodded. "We'll just eat dinner and watch a movie then," she said in understanding. "How about an action movie or a sweet romance?"

"Romance," Sora answered, since he knew Kairi liked that sort of thing. "We can watch a romance."

The girl grinned and kissed his cheek. "Oh, foods ready," she said, hearing a beep from the kitchen. She stood and walked into the kitchen, soon returning with a large pan of pasta. "Come and eat. It's a new recipe. Mom just taught it to me."

Sora stood and walked to the table. "Where are your parents tonight?" he asked.

"Oh, they went to a movie and dinner," she answered, laughing. "They said that since I had a date, why didn't they go out?" She pulled her napkin onto her lap and served both herself and Sora. "I hope you like it…"

Sora nodded and bit into the food, He chewed slowly, before shrugging. "It tastes…" he stopped, seeing Kairi's eager face. "It tastes okay," he finished. The meal was… different. The pasta was still hard and the sauce was a weird texture. But how could he tell that to Kairi when she looked so hopeful? He sighed and finished eating.

Twenty minutes later, the meal was finished and the dishes done. The two went to the couch and cuddled up, while Kairi manned the remote. She turned on the movie and snuggled close to Sora, her head on his chest.

Sora wrapped his arms around her and leaned back, his eyes closed. He wasn't very eager to be with Kairi. He didn't know why, but he didn't want her touching him and he didn't want to even be near her. He rubbed his head with his free hand, staying quiet as the movie rolled on and on about a man falling in love with the girl and getting her at the end. The end of the movie came all too slowly for poor Sora. He shifted, feeling Kairi sleeping against him. He looked down at her and lifted her into his arms. "Bedtime for you," he whispered. He carried her into her room and set her on her bed, tucking her in. He didn't kiss her as he left. He grabbed her spare key and turned off the TV. He left the house, locking the door after him. "Nigh, Kairi," he whispered.

He wandered into the night, knowing it was only a little after ten. "I really wander what Riku is doing…" he grumbled. Without even paying attention, his feet brought him to his best friend's house. He stopped at the door and blinked. "When'd I get here?" he asked himself. He shrugged and knocked on the door. He stepped back, waiting.

Riku opened the door a minute later in a pair of black silk boxers and no shirt. "Sora," he said surprise obvious in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I just left Kairi's and thought you might still be up," Sora answered, shrugging. "Can I come in or am I keeping you awake?" He found he couldn't keep his eyes off Riku's firm, pale chest. He shook his head, looking into his friend's sea blue green eyes.

"Oh, please come in," Riku said, snapping out of his shock. "Sorry." He stepped back, giving Sora room to come in. "Did something happen with Kairi?"

Sora entered the house and shrugged. "I don't know," he said after a minute. "I don't want to kiss her or even be around her." He went quiet. "I feel like a jerk. I don't think I like her like that any more." He looked up at Riku. "I just can't see myself with her anymore. I feel like I like someone else…"

Riku leaned in the doorway and nodded. "I get what you're saying," he said. "You don't love her anymore. And you don't know what to do. Am I right?"

"I guess…"

"All I can say is: break up with her now. It'll only get worse if you don't." He shrugged. "And about you liking someone else, you could see if that person likes you." He smirked. "Who do you like, Sora?" he asked.

Sora blushed, looking away. "I can't tell you," he said.

"Oh? Someone I know?" Riku teased.

"You could say that…" Sora mumbled.

"Who is it?"

"Can't tell."

"Tell."

"No."

"Tell."

"NO."

"Tell."

"Fine!!" Sora exclaimed. "If it'll make you stop!"

"It will," Riku said smugly.

Sora took a deep breath. He let it out and closed his eyes. "You," he mumbled, almost inaudibly.

Riku frowned, asking, "Who?"

"It's you, okay?!" Sora yelped. "I think I might like you! I can't help it. You are just… everything! You're handsome and smart and good with a sword. You've helped me through a lot and you're my best friend. If I had to chose who I would live the rest of my life with, it'd be you!" He looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. "Please don't hate me…"

It took Riku a minute to snap out of his shock. He stepped closer to Sora, pulling him to his chest. "I could never hate you," he whispered. "How could I? I waited for you, while I was I the darkness. I was never truly there. I always had that little light… And that little light was you. I could just forget everything. I knew it would happen some day. I knew you'd set me free." He lifted Sora's chin and smiled at him. "I like you, too."

Sora blinked and then smiled, obviously relieved. He wrapped his arms around his friend and buried his head into his chest. "I'm so glad…" he whispered.

The older male nodded and brought Sora closer, pressing their lips together for a soft, chaste kiss. He moved back, worried about Sora's reaction to kissing another guy. He didn't have to worry, since Sora pulled him closer, pressing their lips more firmly together. Both males wrapped their arms around each other, pulling them closer. They kissed for a minute more. They pulled apart, breathless and happy.

"I need to break up with Kairi," Sora mumbled.

Riku nodded and kissed Sora's cheek. "I'll be here for you when you do," he whispered.

They kissed again, before Sora left for the night.

The next morning, Sora was on the beach, running through the lines he'd rehearsed for breaking up with Kairi. He ran a hand through his hair, tugging the spikes softly.

"Sora! There you are!"

Sora turned and bit his lip. Well, here was his chance… He stood and greeted Kairi. "Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure," Kairi answered, blinking.

They walked towards the dock. "Kairi," Sora began once they were there. "I think… we need to break up." He waited for a reaction from Kairi. Nothing. He continued, "I just can't find any feelings for you that result in what you have. I don't want to hurt you any more…" He bit his lip.

Kairi stared at Sora. "So, you dated me out of pity?" she demanded.

"No! Of course not! I did like you at one point! I just… found that I like someone else more…" He looked away.

"Who's the new girl?"

"It… isn't a girl…" Sora mumbled.

"It's a guy?!" A nod. "Who is it?" she demanded, glaring.

"R-Riku…" Sora mumbled.

Kairi blinked, then started to laugh. "I always knew I'd lose you to him," she said. "I always knew it." She stepped closer to Sora and pulled him into a hug. "I'm just glad you told me now," she said, softly. "Just know that I still love you and I am very happy for the two of you. Please be good to each other and if he hurts you… Ohh…" She growled. "There will be heck to pay." She smiled more and walked away.

Sora blinked and then smiled. "Thank you, Kairi," he said, softly. "For understanding." He turned and ran to Riku's house, knocking on the door. The door opened and as soon as Sora saw it was Riku, he threw his arms around him and kissed him deeply.

Riku kissed back with as much passion as Sora was giving him, before pulling back. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Kairi understands," Sora answered.

"Understands what?"

"Us," Sora said.

"Oh?"

"Yes. She says she always knew she'd lose me to you," Sora laughed. He kissed Riku again. "And then she said she's happy for us, but if you hurt me, she'll kill you." He grinned and hugged Riku.

Riku smiled and hugged Sora back. "I think I love you," he whispered.

"Same here," Sora mumbled, nuzzling Riku.

"Come here, Sora," Riku purred, pulling Sora flush against his body. He kissed Sora deeply, running his tongue along Sora's lips. Sora opened his mouth to Riku's tongue and the two began a dance of dominance. The older of the two won.

Riku closed the door…

Maybe happy endings do happen…

End


End file.
